Today there are different types of frames available that has a bottom panel and a glass panel for enclosing an object, that are three dimensional. It is characteristic for these to be complicated to use and they require a relatively large effort and dexterity by the person that encloses the object. In a previously known embodiment, a frame molding is first turned upside down wherein the glass panel is placed therein. Thereafter, a distance molding is nailed securely thereto with a nail et cetera. The distance molding thus creates a space between the glass panel and the bottom panel.
The present invention relates to providing an improved frame that is easy to use for enclosing objects that extend three dimensionally.
This is achieved with an arrangement for exhibiting an object, as outlined in patent claim 1. The preferred embodiments of the present invention also include features outlined in one or some of the dependent claims.
The present invention has several advantages compared to earlier known arrangements for exhibiting three dimensional objects. One advantage is that it is very easy for the user of the arrangement of the present invention to remove the glass panel from the front to, for example, exchange the object and put back the glass panel. Another advantage is that there is a distance between the bottom panel and the glass panel therein so the frame has a depth. Yet another advantage is that the material usage can be reduced compared to earlier known arrangements. Additionally, the built in illumination has several advantages. For example, the problem of reflections in the glass is avoided.